


Strawberries and cream

by Peach_a_boo



Category: 25 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_a_boo/pseuds/Peach_a_boo





	Strawberries and cream

门锁刚落，林彦俊就被陈立农抵在门上封住了双唇。

 

温热的吻不断地侵蚀着他的感官，他禁不住软了腰，手紧紧地抓着身上人湿涝涝的衬衣，生怕自己一不小心就顺着门边滑了下去，嘴里还轻轻地发出了类似于小动物一样的呜咽声，听起来有些可怜兮兮的。声音落在陈立农耳里却染上了情欲的色彩，捧着他的脸让他靠得离自己更近一些，吮吻他的唇瓣微微用力，迫使他他乖乖张开嘴巴，舌尖趁机长驱直入，勾起他的软舌又是一阵缠绵。

 

胶着的双唇偶尔在换气的时候才会经历片刻的分离，陈立农哑着嗓子对林彦俊说着黏黏糊糊的情话，“哥哥，你好甜啊。” 

 

说完，他还慢慢地舔走唇上残留着的律液，像是在品尝甜腻的蜂蜜那般享受地眯起眸子，样子性感得有些过分。林彦俊看得更是兴奋，任由着那人将膝盖挤进他的双腿之间，隔着牛仔裤轻轻顶弄着自己身下的欲望。他高高地扬起裸露的脖颈，舒服得从嗓子里轻哼出一声软糯的媚叫，那是猫咪向主人大胆求欢的信号。

 

吻再次落在唇边时，他已经被陈立农按进了床垫里，湿漉漉的发丝在他的枕头上留下了一小块水渍。林彦俊想了想还是觉得有些不妥，压着陈立农的肩膀就想起身带他去客厅的皮制沙发上做，毕竟那沙发防水又抗造。

 

可陈立农却不依，舌尖重重地舔过林彦俊的上颚，满意地看着怀里的小猫软了腰肢，乖乖地趴在他身上向他奉上自己软嫩的唇舌。他边吻边褪去猫咪身上的衣物，一个扣子一个扣子地将他衬衣解开，露出下面精致的胴体。

 

他很瘦。线条优美的锁骨下面是隐约可见的胸骨，窄腰细得像是用一只手就可以钳住一样。淡色的乳珠颤颤巍巍地被暴露在了冷空气当中，逐渐变得硬挺且敏感。外面的雨越下越大，冷风顺着大敞的窗户吹进来，细腻的皮肤上起了一层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩，看上去好像觉得还有点冷。

 

刚好他的恋人体温还算得上是偏高，温暖的大手轻轻擦过他胸前的挺立，他敏感得抖了一下身子，腰微微塌陷。陈立农觉得好玩，决定先从他的乳头开始玩起。先将一端含进嘴里用力吮吸，再用食指跟中指的骨节紧紧地掐住另一端。

 

温差使得林彦俊的身体比平常更加敏感，他一不小心就泄出了一两句好听的呻吟声，整个身子蜷缩在一起，好像还有点想逃。

 

“陈立农，别舔..别舔了。”

 

他捂着自己羞红的脸，只想快点从情欲的旋涡里逃脱出来。

 

他脑子里一边空白，感官纷纷集中在了胸前被攻击的两点。陈立农的舌尖不断地围着充血的乳头打转，每一下都都再用舌尖重重地拨弄那颗小小的樱桃。而另外一边则是被高高拽起，又轻轻挼搓着。舌尖挤进了乳尖的那个小缝里来回舔弄着，摸索着他乳孔的位置，最后在林彦俊一句高声的媚叫里找到了那个敏感的小孔。

 

他模仿着性交的动作不断地顶弄着那个小孔，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔，“哥哥会给我产奶水吗？”林彦俊别过脸，小声地叫他别傻了。

 

倔强的话语只换了他更为激烈的动作，林彦俊被舔弄得快要发疯，总不能只靠乳头高潮吧，他又不是女孩子。他伸手拽着陈立农的发丝，迫使他松嘴看着自己。

 

左边的乳头终于被他吐了出来，被口水舔得晶亮，看起来像是个裹了层糖衣的草莓软糖。陈立农望向自己的双眼里却像是个小孩子一样，纯净得不含一丝杂质。一声又一声的哥哥叫得林彦俊有了种背德的快感，在乳尖再一次被弟弟用尖牙轻轻研磨后，他的后穴已经开始了不受控制的抽搐。

 

被脱下内裤掰开双腿时， 林彦俊还是觉得有些难为情。不论他们做了多少次，这种将自己最隐秘的地方展示给恋人看的行为还是让他害羞不已。后穴里媚肉随着他的情动不断地收缩着，透明的肠液顺着敞开的腿缝缓缓地流淌着。

 

陈立农看着身下这具漂亮的身体，突然冒出了一个奇怪的想法。他轻吻了一下林彦俊的红唇，然后快速地爬下床去冰箱里去了一根冒着寒气的草莓冰棒，又翻出了他几百年前买的宝丽来。恶劣地让哥哥一边吃着红色的冰棒一边自慰。

 

林彦俊不知怎么了，脑子里名为理智的弦早就断了。骨子里那股浪劲今天倒是有了机会可以展现，他毫不犹豫地接过了冰棒，先是用粉红色的舌头围着顶端打转，一手缓缓地开始撸动自己的性器。陈立农自然是不会放过这一幕，举起相机从上而下地按下了快门。

 

洗好的照片里只见他艳红的红唇紧紧地包裹着鲜红的冰棒，像是在替男人口交一般把嘴里塞得满满当当，来不及吞下的红色糖水反着光，顺着唇角一路流淌到了下巴。最右边的一角露出了骨节分明的手和里面把玩着的阴茎。

 

色情得要命。

 

陈立农一看照片就被撩拨得大脑充血，偏偏那人不紧不慢地吃着冰棒，撸动着性器的手倒是越来越快，腰肢难耐得软塌着。

 

冰棒很快就开始慢慢地融化了，红色的糖浆顺着他的手腕直流而下。林彦俊偏过头，像只小猫一样用舌头缓缓舔走草莓味儿的液体，睫毛轻颤。抬起眼来时，眯起的眸子却透着致命的诱惑。陈立农趁着这一幕又拍了好几张，可这回他连看都来不及看，通通把照片扔到床下，拿着相机就把那人压在了身下。

 

猫咪眼神迷离地接着他身上的纽扣，在他袒露的胸前微微地哈着气，“想让我舔哪里？”

 

指腹贪玩地到处轻点，“这里？这里？还是这里？”

 

最后陈立农拉着他的手指点了点自己的唇瓣，哑着嗓子说，“先从这里开始。”

 

林彦俊笑了，咬下了一口手上的草莓冰棒就仰着头像陈立农索吻。草莓味的糖浆融化在两人的唇齿之间，软舌被他轻轻吮吸，越吻越深。

 

陈立农突然玩心大起，把林彦俊整个人都抱了在自己身上，抢下了他手里的冰棒。林彦俊大概猜到他要做些什么，无奈地用牙齿轻咬着他的舌头玩。

 

臀瓣被用力地掰开，融化了大半的冰棒顺着股缝被轻轻地递进了高热的后穴。林彦俊一下子被刺激得在他怀里轻轻打颤，嘴里哼出一声呻吟。后穴里的媚肉变得十分敏感，颤颤巍巍地包裹着外来的入侵者。

 

“太凉..唔..太凉了..不行”

 

陈立农也不勉强他，抽出了冰棒就将他交回给林彦俊。空气里弥漫着一股甜腻的草莓味，诱得他像个贪吃的孩子一样不断地索要着，轻轻地将软舌塞进他的股缝里来回舔弄着，然后挤进他湿热的后穴里缓缓地抽插着。林彦俊只顾着大声地呻吟，手里拿着冰棒也不知道该怎么办好，只能看着它慢慢在自己身上化成了一摊的糖水。

 

陈立农看着只剩下了一个棍的冰棒还是禁不住说了一句，“好浪费，哥哥应该把它吃掉的。无论用哪个嘴都好。” 

 

“最好…是用下面这一个。”

 

他一边说着一边将手指轻轻地推进他湿热的红穴里，从一指慢慢增到三指，用了刚刚的唾液跟冰棒这过程还算轻松。

 

“哥哥已经骚到不需要润滑剂了，难道已经被我操到学会自己出水了吗？”  
“真的好湿哦，哥哥能听得见水声吗？”

 

还真是，随着陈立农的搅弄，后穴被扑哧扑哧地肏出了水声。他耳朵红的快要滴血，看着他唇边得意的笑，心里想着这家伙到底从哪里学来的这些乱七八糟的。

 

快速的指插已经无法给他带来更多的快感，他迫切地想要被填满，被更大更粗的东西粗暴地肏开。欲望占了上风，他拍了拍陈立农的肩膀，在他耳边说着，“唔…可以了。”

 

陈立农虽然停下了手边的动作，却装作不明白他的意思，想要再逗弄一下他。没想到他的哥哥今天估计真的是疯了，用牙齿叼着他裤子的拉链缓缓拉下，温热的唇瓣似有似无地摩擦着他内裤里包裹着的肿胀。见他迟迟没有动作就自己扒下了他的内裤，扶着他的阴茎坐了下去，狠狠地一插到底，快速地来回摆动着自己的下身，让肉穴把他的阴茎吃的更深。情动之时，他大方地呻吟出声，还叫的一声比一声媚。

 

“农农…再用力点…唔不..不是那里…啊”  
“啊啊…嗯…再..再右边一点”

 

“是这里吗？” 陈立农用力地挺腰，模仿着刚刚林彦俊挑逗自己的语气，“还是这里？嗯？”

 

埋在后穴里的阴茎突然抵上了一点凸起，陈立农知道那是林彦俊全身上下最敏感的地方，用对了力气还能直接把他肏到射出来呢。

 

他笑着一边说，“是这里吧。” 一边重重朝着那点重重地顶弄着。怀里的人身子像过了电一样猛地发颤，舒服地又发出了一声高调的媚叫。

 

“是..这..里” 他又重重地朝着那点坐了下去，摆弄着胯部配合着陈立农的大开大合地肏弄，每一下都直直地碾过他的敏感点，害得他情不自禁溢出了生理泪水，眼里含泪的样子让人有了更强的破坏欲。

 

真想肏坏他。

 

陈立农将林彦俊放回了床上，将他双腿折至胸前，扶着自己的阴茎又一次狠狠地操了进去。这一下刚好命中了他的敏感点，害得他一下子就丢了精，被猛然的刺激活活肏射了。陈立农却还硬的可怕，没等林彦俊从高潮里缓过神来，就狠狠地抵着那点开始了新一波的进攻，每一下都越操越狠。

 

身下的哥哥终于控制不住留下了眼泪，指甲紧紧地抠着他的手臂，用破碎的呻吟乞求他轻点，不然他真的要被操坏了。可是陈立农只是怜爱地吻了吻他的鼻尖痣，权当他的乞求是耳边风，恶劣地快速抽插着。他心理上的满足远远地大过了生理上的满足。

 

一想到自己心爱的哥哥正在乖乖地对着自己打开双腿，被自己肏哭，肏射。

 

陈立农就恨不得无限地延长这场性爱。

 

怀里的哥哥眼泪直流，强烈的快感让他又不知什么时候射了一次薄薄的精水。后穴里已经已经快速的抽插泛起了一层白沫，乱七八糟的体液被随着他的动作肆意地流淌着。木床嘎吱嘎吱地剧烈摇晃着，昭示这场性爱的激烈。

 

陈立农看着林彦俊手臂上残留着红色糖浆，想起刚刚令自己血脉喷张的一幕，忽然停下了身下的动作。居高临下地命令林彦俊再做一遍，不然就直接肏到他失禁。

 

林彦俊照办了，哭得红红的鼻尖抵着自己的手臂，像猫咪一样抖着身子，伸出舌尖颤颤巍巍地卷走残留着的红色痕迹，只留下了晶亮的口水印子。最后抬起眼睛可怜巴巴地抽泣着问他，“可以…唔…可以了吗？”

 

陈立农虽然看的很满意，但肏还是要肏的。他轻吻了一下林彦俊的额头以示奖励，然后捞起他的软塌的腰把阴茎埋得更深，低头叼起他的乳尖开始了最后冲刺。林彦俊舒服得哭得更厉害了，嘴巴里的呻吟一声比一声高。

 

在数百下又深又重的抽插过后，陈立农终于将精液射进了他身体里的最深处。林彦俊也被刺激得泄出了薄薄的腺液，肉穴不空控制地收缩着，整个人也爽到抽搐了好半天才终于回过神来。

 

从后穴里被拔出他的阴茎时，林彦俊还听到了一声令人羞耻的啵。

 

顺着红肿的肉穴，流出来的有乳白色精液、红色的糖浆、还有透明的肠液等等等。画面散发着淫秽的美感，陈立农忍不住又掏出了自己的宝丽来对准了他的下身又拍了一张。

 

照片却不小心曝光过了度，勉强还能看出林彦俊被肏得烂熟的后穴和那层层媚肉含着的精液。

 

他看着意识已经有些恍惚的身下人，还是亲了亲他嘟起的唇瓣，在耳边说了一句比融化了的草莓冰棒还要黏糊的。

 

“爱你。”


End file.
